


A Song for a Titan

by dolores85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores85/pseuds/dolores85
Summary: Lyric is a strong-willed Reelian female who finds herself a captive of the Mad Titan, Thanos. She fights him at every turn and resists him as much as she can. Soon she finds that there’s much more to him than meets the eye.Thanos has always been calculating. He needs nothing and no one. Not even Gamora. What he facilitates is balance. The female that summoned a part of him from a galaxy away tilts his universe on its axis and suddenly not everything is as black and white and balanced as it should be....





	A Song for a Titan

Lyric felt the world closing in around her as she sat pliantly in her vanity chair. The steady pat of footsteps all around her made her feel insignificant and small. Each maid that floated by added more to her ensemble. Thick eyeliner to enhance her blood red irises. More makeup to accentuate her cheekbones and red lipstick to make her mouth fuller than it already was. Hair pins all through her white mane to create an angelic halo of sorts. Today was to be her wedding. She was to marry a Kree dignitary named Tojek. What a joke it was. She disliked the Kree and especially this male in particular. He had come to her home planet and demanded she marry him lest he have the Kree cease trading with her people, stagnating their economy. No more fine jewels or silks from the Kree mines. So she was a worthy trade. A jewel for a jewel her mother had said. Her appearance was unique even amongst her people. Despite displaying all the traits of an albino, she was not one. Her eyes were the color of blood and her skin white as snow but she was incredibly resilient to the sun. Her home plant Reela had four of them, so it wouldn’t do that she could survive this long without the essential vitamins in her dermis to keep her from frying to dust. 

She peered down at her nails. Each one had been painted a pastel pink to match her wedding dress. The halter top was embroidered with pale, rich stones that encompassed her bosom in a flattering way. It left her back completely bare to above her hips and her skirt was composed of tulle then covered with lace to give her an omniscience to match her disposition. For all intents and purposes, Lyric was cherished above all others on her planet because of the way she looked. Another thing on an infinite list of things of which she despised. Never were her ideas given any credence and her advice given to the local healers went upon deaf ears. She knew the body, could fix it and create it better when given the proper tools, but no one even considered her beyond her facade. Her wide, full mouth and high cheek bones have her an air of regality. She was on the thinner side though she supported medium-sized high breasts and a fuller hip span. Her father had commented that she would bear many children for her future husband and make him happy. She had internally scowled at this. She didn’t need a male or offspring to define her worth anymore than she needed this damned dress to make her more presentable. She wanted to work. She wasn’t much of a fighter, but she could provide help for those who were. 

She clicked her tongue as another maid came by to place the heavy teardrop pendants on her ears. Moving her head from side to side she allowed them to be attached to her lobes and sat quietly while contemplating her predicament. The Kree were a savage species known for their cruelty. They were composed of sadists and harbored some of the most renowned criminals in the universe. She knew Tojek was one to turn a blind eye to his subjects when they demonstrated cruelty. She had seen it first hand. She refused to be tied to someone so thoughtless and cruel. If only she had been given a chance to attend the medical center located in the heart of Buxxa, the city she lived in. She could have excelled there - become a healer to her people. But no, she thought acidly, I am stuck here waiting to be sold like livestock to a megalomaniac who prefers to be surrounded by blood than peace. She could feel her chest tighten at the spike of her anxiety. Gritting her teeth subtlety, she forced her spine ramrod straight and took a deep breath. She could conquer anything. Pastel pinks, be damned.

“Lyric?” The soft voice belonged to her mother’s handmaiden, Elena. She was an older female. Her hair was graying and her skin had lost the elasticity it once boasted. She had been beautiful in her day. Her mother and her had been best friends growing up until her mother married her father and grew in status, causing their friendship to stagnate and eventually dissolve. It was not acceptable for a woman of her mother’s standing to have friends in the lower castes of society. When Lyric had been born, their status as a family had grown exponentially. Lyric was a poker chip in which her family could profit ceaselessly. They were always invited to every soirée and social gathering the Palace of Buxxa had to offer. She was wined, dined and shown off to the masses. A symbol of posterity for their great nation. It made her stomach roll every time she had to plaster a demure look on her face and pretend to be interested in every compliment that was paid to her. Never was she engaged in stimulating conversation. No, she was too precious for that. She was asked about the local plant life and how the nurseries for children were doing. It wasn’t that she turned her nose at botany or repulsed by having children, because she very much wanted them one day on her own terms, but she needed to keep her synapses sharp. She hated the droll. 

“Are you alright? You seem lost in thought.” Elena’s voice came again, even softer this time. Shit. She had forgotten she was even there. 

“Yes, Elena. I apologize for being aloof.” She waved her hand in explanation. “But I can’t stop thinking about my future... or lack of it.” Elena gave her a pitying look.

“You know you are much more than a bargaining chip to me, child.” Elena came and took her hands in her own. “I helped bring you into this world and have watched you grow into the beautiful, intelligent being you are now. I know this Kree isn’t what you wanted out of life, but I’m afraid that’s out of our hands now.” Lyric felt the burn of tears in the back of her throat. She wouldn’t cry though. She refused. Clearing her throat, she smiled sadly up at Elena. 

“I could have healed hundreds, Elle. Thousands. I could have saved lives but they refused to give me a chance. They kept me in this gilded cage and threw away the key. Am I not worthy of a future of my own choosing?” Elena rubbed her hands one more time before straightening up.

“None of us are free to choose, child.” The sorrow in her voice seemed to echo into Lyric’s own soul. “We are but pieces to be moved by others who are above us. You may have been capable of saving the universe, Lyric, but that is not your destiny now. You destiny is to save yourself.”

 

——-

Thanos stood silently as he watched Gamora fall to her death. He felt the acute pain of loss the moment she hit the sharp rocks below. It nearly brought the Titan to his knees. But he would endure, as he always did. Tears filled his eyes as he saw her broken body remain still, never to breathe life into the world again. But that was balance. That was his purpose.

Falling through space and time he awoke in the water with a warm pulsing in his hand. Looking down, the citrine luminescence represented another infinity stone on his journey: the Soul Stone. He let it roll between his thumb and forefinger before moving it to his gauntlet. The moment it made connection with its housing, he felt the universe expand and contract within him. The power of the stone flowing through his veins like wildfire. All the pain and loss over Gamora was replaced with a singular, burning purpose: Balance. As he stood up he felt the realms shift around him, flowing through him like water. He was now a part of a greater calling. Inexplicably though, he felt a small flame at the center of his chest. It was soft but burnt bright for a moment before fading into the background; a soft hum in his being. As he massaged his sternum slightly, a frown creasing his brow, he allowed himself to wink from existence and back into his ship to continue his search for the remaining stones. As he sat within his control room, he felt a great pull to a tiny planet that had nothing to do with his current journey. However, he was never one to question his destiny after his home planet was destroyed by his negligence. 

“Ebony Maw.” His deep baritone broke the silence as he summoned one of his Children. Approaching him cautiously but without hesitation, Maw was a superior gift he had found a millennia ago. He was gifted in many ways, the most advantageous being his telekinetic powers. He could fight long range and face-to-face without compromising the mission or his focus. It was a good tool to have and one he exploited endlessly.

“Yes, Father?” Ebony bowed slightly to his form. The respect and mild fear always present when he was being addressed. 

“Tell me the name of this small planet.” Thanos used the stone to show Maw the small speck that was calling to him. 

With a grimace and then pure boredom, Maw replied, “That would be the planet of Reela, my Lord. It houses nearly 3 million natives and-“

“We are going there.” Thanos replied simply, the yellow visage fading back into the Soul Stone. Maw cocked his head slightly but bowed in acquiescence nonetheless. No one disobeyed him without repercussions. Nebula was in the midst of that debacle currently as he slowly pulled her apart in the deep recesses of the ship. She had disappointed him but not as much as Gamora had. The pain of her loss was still fresh but it continued to fade. Now he needed to find out what called him to this planet and why. Thanos was never one to be left in the dark. His mind was always churning. He was aware of everything around him, even as he slept, which was rare anymore. Settling into his chair, he watched the ship warp in the direction of this Reela and refocused on how he would acquire the remaining stones.

———

Lyric swallowed the lump in her throat as she descended the upper balcony of the room was she prepared in. Elena was behind her, holding up her dress as she moved slowly. They had her hold bright red Leias, a form of flower native to her home of Baxxa, as her bouquet. They were bright and bloomed every night only to die in the morning and be reborn. They were a sign of perseverance despite nature. Ironic given her circumstance, which made her loathe to look at them. 

Her parents would be waiting for her in the palace cathedral. She floated through the palace halls as she made her way down to the doors of the cathedral. The damned shoes they stuffed her in were killing her feet. They didn’t make her taller as her soon to be husband would take it as a slight if she towered over him, but they were too tight on her feet. Scowling at the closed doors, she abruptly shoved the bouquet at the closest guard who startled immediately and almost dropped his weapon. Leaning down quickly and ignoring Elena’s sigh of irritation, she ripped the shoes off her feet and threw them into the potted plant next to the other guard opposite the door with a satisfying plunk. Sighing in relief, she straightened her gown slightly and reached for the flowers again. The guard who handed them back now looked paler than her and refused to make eye contact. Rolling her eyes she straightened her back and nodded, signaling she was ready to begin. Or rather as ready as she would ever be.

The doors were opened from the inside as the guards gave a signal. Part of this was due in fact that the cathedral was once used as a safe house for royalty when the planet had been attacked by a hostile army over six millennia ago. The locks on the doors were created from the inside to prevent any being from entering the sacred place without the invitation of the kings of old. Now it was used as a ceremonial place for situations such as these. The essence of this room was resounding as she entered; voluminous colors and crystalline facets adorned every surface. Light was such an integral part of her culture and it had shown through the cathedral itself. Light bounced off of every surface and illuminated the world around her. The glass sparkled as if it was made of fire itself If it had not been her own wedding, she would have thought it was beautiful. 

The collective gasp of the people brought her back to the present. They all stared at her in awe and wonder. Like she was some prize to be had. Holding her head high, she refused to make eye contact with anyone. No one was willing to reject Tojek’s savagery, not even her own parents, so she would not even acknowledge their existence. She walked down the crystal aisle as it laid before her. Her feet padded quietly now that the shoes of death were no longer crushing her arches. Tojek stood tall at the end of the aisle. She was as tall as him if not a little taller, so she would have to bend her knees slightly to accommodate for his massive ego. Her people were typically very lean and very tall in comparison to a lot of other species. Subsequently the jewels on her dress twinkled with every long stride she took. As she approached him, she couldn’t hardly stomach the heated look he gave her. As if he was mentally undressing her already. She stifled her gag reflex as she climbed the stairs to him. Her mantra as of late was “One more step,” over and over again. And it didn’t fail her now either as she ascended as slowly as possible without it being painfully obvious. If the Kree suspected she was insulting them, her pain would be far greater than she was willing to endure. It was bad enough to be married to this asshole, let alone suffer unduly for her wedding day slight. 

Finally she reached the top. She didn’t realize that Elena had left her from the beginning of the ascent to Tojek. But it made sense. Her societal level did not permit her to climb the holy stairs. She scoffed internally for the millionth time that day. Such stupidity she lived in. Suddenly a collective thump was heard as every citizen allowed to attend the ceremony sat in sync, causing her to jump slightly.

Tojek, brainless creature that he was, decided her nervousness was because she was so eager for him. Leaning over he said quietly, “Be calm, my pale beauty. Our wedding night will come soon enough and I will be happy to give you many Kree children.” His smirk almost made her slap him. She felt her fingers twitch defiantly. Thankfully the Oracle began before she acted on her impulses. Forcing herself to turn around, she faced the holy man as he began to speak.

“Lord Auraler, our Savior and Protector, we come humbly before You today to ask for Your sanction...” the rest blurred together as Lyric allowed her mind to wander. Tojek kept looking at her and smirking while staring at her breasts and hips. She tried her best to shut him out focusing instead on a faint humming she heard in the distance. “... we ask that You also consider our sacrifice as an honor to You so that you may bless us with Your Light...”

The humming became louder and louder until the Oracle himself was almost shouting above it. Lyric felt the vibration through the entire cathedral and risked a glance over her shoulder. The people were all looking around frantically trying to identify the source of the noise as well. The din became louder as the people grew more panicked. Suddenly it stopped. The noise of the people continued however, their panic evident.

“Enough!” called the Oracle. “There is nothing to fear. It was our Great Lord Himself blessing-“

The eruption that ripped through the cathedral threw Lyric onto her back on the platform at the top of the stairs. Stunned, she felt ringing in her ears as she struggled to sit up. Debris floated throughout the room as she looked around. Tojek was crouched on the ground, spear in hand, ready for a battle. She had a fleeting thought of where he might have kept that since he wasn’t wearing anything that could conceal it, but that line of questioning stopped as another blast exploded through the air. Covering her ears this time, Lyric huddled into herself and the podium that the Oracle had been reciting from. Looking up again she watched in horror as the mighty doors that kept the cathedral safe all these millennia disintegrated into thin air. The dust swirled around the room as silence slowly engulfed the atmosphere. The explosions left a ringing in her ears but she was still able to discern that no one was moving nor speaking. It felt as though the world died in that moment. The harmony of nature was gone and only the ceaseless rustling of the wind could pierce the silence. But only good things last so long.

A humanoid alien floated into the room. Its hands clasped behind its back as it surveyed the scene. From this distance Lyric couldn’t make out the species of alien but she knew she probably couldn’t identify it even if she did glimpse it. Again her people remained silent and huddled close together as the alien floated further into the room. Its presence was blasphemous within their sanctuary, a threat to everything they were. Lyric knew this creature was just the beginning. The humming she had felt earlier returned only this time it felt as though it was emanating from her veins. She could feel a pressure - no, a presence - within her, searching, seeking. She felt her mouth go dry as the alien began to speak in their tongue.

“Remain as you are. The Warlord and Great Titan, Thanos, will be entering your presence. Any being who wishes to move, will be erased from existence.” The voice, now decidedly male, was devoid of emotion, just pure fact. If they moved, they died. 

Just as she thought this alien was a true threat, in walked what could only be a god. He was monstrous . His skin was a living amethyst that shimmered as he moved. His musculature shown through his armor as he sauntered into the cathedral. He had a sculpted face and broad chin. Lines of either scarring or heritage ran along his face. His left hand was covered with a golden gauntlet that oozed unadulterated power. But the scariest thing about this “Titan” were his eyes. Cold and calculating. He was a warrior who had never lost a battle, she knew this in her bones. Her blood thrummed harder now that he was in the room with them and she had a fleeting thought that maybe he was the cause of it. Almost as soon as she conjured the thought, those cold eyes snapped up to where she was. Lyric felt herself shrinking away, trying to make her frame smaller. 

“Female.” His voice rumbled up along her spine. She knew he was summoning her and before she could even stand she felt invisible bonds grab her and send her flying through the air towards him. She didn’t even get a chance to shriek before she was suspended in the air before him. His eyes raked over her almost clinically. He seemed to be looking for something. She hoped to the Lord above it wasn’t her. Very gently she was lowered to the ground. She stood facing the Titan’s chest. She was a tall female but he was much bigger. His palm could span her waist and his biceps were bigger than her body. Slowly she let her gaze travel up his frame until she met his cold eyes again. 

“Who are you.” He demanded.

“My name is Lyric, sire.” She said quietly. She hadn’t lowered her gaze so she didn’t miss the smirk at her calling him “sire.” 

“I am not your sire. I am your vindicator.” 

Lyric felt anger and couldn’t stop herself before the question had left her mouth, “And what are you vindicating us from, Titan?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain. She nearly jumped back as he leaned down and stopped when he was eye level with her.

“Yourselves.”


End file.
